


Without Love I Won't Survive

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Prompts, Pleadings and Prezzies, Oh My! [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gratuitous amounts of fluff, I Have A Hard-On For Papa Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski needs love too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Love I Won't Survive

**Author's Note:**

> I have a ridiculous hard-on for the sheriff. He needs lovin’ and while I ship Sheriff/Melissa, I love the idea of Parrish crushing on him hardcore. It’s coming out in random ficlets, which will hopefully cure my writer’s block. Title Borrowed From: Incubus “Love Hurts”
> 
> Thanks to [no-sign-of-the-city-lights](http://no-sign-of-the-city-lights.tumblr.com/) for proofing!

 

* * *

 

 

**Without Love I Won’t Survive**

One of the biggest factors in John Stilinski’s unsuccessful attempts at dating was that he inevitably compared every woman he tried dating to his late wife, Claudia.  Even Melissa—who’s an incredible woman and he wanted so badly for things to work between them.  They had chemistry, they were comfortable with one another—hell they sometimes got along like an old married couple.  But when things turned intimate— not sex; confiding their hopes and fears in one another, talking about making decisions regarding their boys,  _their boys_ —his thoughts went immediately to Claudia.   _She_  should be the one listening to his worries; making decisions  _with_  him.  He should be talking about his future with _her_.

It hurt.  He missed his wife, missed Claudia as much now as he did the day she left this world.  He would always grieve for her.  It’s never his aim to compare others to her; it’s just a thing that happened.  And it hurt, because John was alone and he didn’t want to be alone any more.

When Deputy Kyle Parrish started throwing subtle hints his way and then not so subtly throwing  _himself_  at John, he figured it couldn’t be any worse than the epic dating failures he had with women.  He had experimented in high school and college and definitely hadn’t hated it, so why not?  The largest hurtles were the fact that he was Kyle’s boss, and that Kyle was practically the same age as his son’s...boyfriend?  Mate?  Almost son-in-law?   _Derek!_  Kyle was only a year or so older than Derek; it could make for an awkward meet-the-boyfriend dinner if things ever got that far, but John knew it would never get to that point.

And then…it got to that point.

Kyle was fun—funny.  The hero worship totally worked for John—as did the cock worshiping.  He was taken back to his younger days when he had been adventurous in bed and had loud, dirty sex.  His neighbor, Misses Abernathy, now looked at him with a combination of exasperation and fascination.  When talking to Kyle about Stiles’ relationship with Derek, or his college career, or the fact that John had plans to either be voted out of his position as sheriff or die at his desk, it didn’t freak him out.  He didn’t find himself thinking that the conversations were all wrong, that it should have been Claudia; that Kyle could never compare to her.

John didn’t know if it was the fact that Kyle was a man, or that he was just  _the one_ , but things were easy with him, comfortable.  It was frightening and John wondered if he was under some spell—he had asked and Derek had assured him that he was not bewitched and that Kyle had no discernable magic.  And, surprisingly, after the first few awkward dinners, it was Derek that broke the proverbial ice and made conversation bearable.  

Derek and Kyle got along great; they had common ground—they’re both dealing with Stilinski men, which was no easy task!   But according to them, it was a worthwhile endeavor.  Kyle picked Derek’s brain about werewolves and other supernatural beings much the way Stiles or John would and Derek found it strangely endearing.  Kyle even convinced Derek that, though he never  _needed_  to work, he would make a hell of a detective.

It was when Stiles saw how excited Derek was about going to the academy and joining the force, that he began looking at Kyle as more than the upstart, young deputy chasing after his... _cougar_?   _Are older men cougars or something else?_ He started seeing Parrish as just Kyle, a sweet guy who was  _clearly_  in love with his dad.  And why not; Stilinski men were pretty irresistible.

Six months in John realized it was love, and he hadn’t felt that way about  _anyone_  since the first time he had laid eyes on Claudia.  When he said the words to Kyle, he thought he broke the boy.  Yes, he called him ‘his boy’ in private—particularly in the bedroom.  You’d think it’d be weird that his _much younger_ boyfriend had a daddy kink and that John would encourage it, but it worked for them.  Kyle was frozen, fork halfway to his lips, mouth in an ‘o’ shape, eyes wide and shining.  John nearly chuckled, but didn’t, “I love you Kyle—I’m _in_ _love_ with you.”

It took a few moments, and then, “John I…” he got no further.  The confession had been completely random and unexpected and had obviously thrown Kyle for a loop.

“It’s okay if you can’t say it back,” John said easily, not wanting to push the issue or make his boyfriend uncomfortable.   _His boyfriend_.  John was a 42-year-old man with a _boyfriend_ —what was his life?!  He returned his attention to his meal hoping that things didn’t take a turn for the awkward.

And then Kyle was dropping his fork onto his plate and he was up out of his seat.  He took three long strides to John, turned the older man’s chair away from the table and kneeled down before him.  “Kyle—”

“John shut up!” he said as he stared into John’s bright blue eyes.  He reached up and cupped John’s face, “I’m in love with you too.”  And then he was kissing him passionate and deep. 

When John pulled away to catch his breath, Kyle showered his face and neck with soft kisses, murmuring softly, “I didn’t think this would ever happen.  I hoped, but…”  Kyle kissed his mouth again.  “Are you sure?  You’re not freaked out about work, or the fact that I’m a man—or my age.”

John smiled sweetly down at his boy, “One, work has nothing to do with our relationship.  And besides, I’m the boss and I’m damn good at it.  If anyone has a problem with us being together, they can certainly _try_ to take my job from me.  Two, you are certainly not the first man I’ve been with.  I admit it’s been a very long while, but this definitely isn’t some bizarre, mid-life crisis.  You’re not my first male lover.”

“ _Not your first_ , got it.  And three?” Kyle asked; his voice was hopeful.

“And three, as for your age,” John spread his knees and pulled Kyle into the vee of his groin.  He wrapped his arms around Kyle’s shoulders, “just try and keep up,” he grinned before dipping his head down and devouring Kyle’s mouth in a wet, dirty kiss.

“St-still hun-hungy?” Kyle stammered.

“Starving,” he growled before proceeding to eat his boyfriend alive.


End file.
